Spiraling Darkness
by macaview
Summary: Nico suddenly becomes ill and depends on Percy to take care of him. But something more sinister is wrong with Nico and his godly father.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me if you like this, tell me if you want more. Or else, i'll delete the fic on by mistake.**

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson strolled through the urban autumn; New York was beautiful this time of year, so he was taking his time. This time of year, he thought of Annabeth a lot. He missed her so much; so very much. Opening the door for Mrs. Abbner (a neighbor) then stepped inside.

Finding the elevator was broken, he headed towards the stairs. Climbing them two by two, he reached his mother's apartment quickly. When he opened the door a strange sight met his eyes, Sally was standing next to his bedroom door, holding a broom.

_There is something in your room, _she mouthed. Percy stepped forward, grabbing the doorknob.

_On three I will open it, _he mouthed.

_One, _Percy grasped the doorknob tighter.

_Two, _he closed his eyes.

_GO! _He opened the door.

_Haaa?_

Somebody was asleep in his bed. At first, he didn't recognize the individual, but then he placed the straight black hair: Nico.

"WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED, CREEP?"

Percy cried.

"TRYING TO GIVE MY MOM A HEART-ATTACK! YEAH, WELL IT AMOST WORKED!"

Percy realized something; Nico didn't look so good, his Italian skin was ghostly pale, his cheeks had lost all color, his eyes where weak and glassy.

"Nico, are you ok?"

Sally ask.

"I don't know, Aunt Sally," Nico hiccupped.

"What happened?"

Percy asked, softly.

"I woke up in the palace this morning, and everyone was rushing around and screaming, I didn't feel well, and I didn't know where else to go!"

Nico looked like he might burst into tears at any minute. Percy felt sorry for him; after all, he was only 12.

"Now, now, don't cry, I can make you a cup of tea, if you want it."

Sally said, in a motherly tone.

"Thank you, that would be nice,"

Nico said, summoning a weak smile to his pale face.

Tired and headachy, Nico closed his ebony eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, 6 followers and only 2 reviews. Come on guys! Chapter 2

Percy shut his bedroom door for the 14th time, he just kept looking at Nico and knew something was wrong. He finally decided to Iris Message Annabeth. Slowly he made his way down the hall to the bathroom and ran the warm water in the sink. Waiting for the sunlight to hit the water just right, he stood there, staring into space.

"Please deposit one drachma." The feminine voice said happily.

Percy deposited one drachma as told.

"Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp-Half-blood." He commanded.

"Hey seaweed brain, ya doing ok?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

Percy was overcome with happiness, he almost hugged the mirror.

"Yeah, uh, fine. How are you?" He asked, regaining his cool.

"Good, we got three new arrivals, one son of Athena. His name is Joey Incola, he is pretty cool. We got a son of Hermes, Billy Volo. And then there is Roman Lemures, he is only 8 and pretty much a mystery." Annabeth said casually.

"Nice well, something's wrong with Nico, I don't know what, but it seems grave." Percy said, sort of lost again.

"You don't think!" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Think what, what are you talking about?" Percy asked, his eyes scanning Annabeth's face.

"Percy, we didn't want to tell you this, but, someone summoned a hole in the Underworld-living realm fabric. That means souls are escaping the Underworld; we think someone is trying to overthrow Hades." Annabeth said, chewing her lip.

"WHAT! WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO TELL ME? I SAVED THE WORLD ONCE; I AM THE PERSON YOU WANT TO GO TO WITH A PROBLEM!" Percy screamed angrily.

"We didn't want to tell you because the prophecy states that 'Three boys with a strange bond' will be the ones to save the god of death's life. We think those boys are Joey, Billy, and Roman. We did find them huddling together in a ditch." Annabeth replied softly.

"You should have still told me." Percy sulked.

"Percy! Wake Nico up, it's time for dinner." Mrs. Blofis called from the kitchen.

Percy waved Annabeth away, his head swimming with all that he had heard.

**Oh no! Will Hades be ok? And who are these Billy, Joey and Roman guys any way?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Joe Incola crouched behind a tree next to his only friends._

_"Do you think they saw us?" Roman asked loudly._

_"Well, they're going to see us if you don't stop taking!" Billy said in a loud whisper._

_The whole morning a strange man in a van and a blond teenage girl had stalked them._

_"I think it's too late guys, they saw us." Joe moaned._

_"RUN!" Billy commanded._

_Joe took off as fast as he could, but his thick-rimmed glasses cut into his pale face. While his friend's legs pumped gracefully, he lagged behind his peers. Finally, a ditch came into view. It probably had about an inch of water inside, but the boys did not seem to care._

_Joe watched as his two friends dove into the culvert. Oh, how his lungs burned! Just 15 more feet, he told himself. After what seemed to be a millennium, he dove into the ditch next to the others._

_They held each other tight, not caring how strange they looked. Joe used the tiny bit of strength residing in him to not cough, then everything went silent as a young female face smiled over the side of the gully._

**_End of Percy's dream._**

Percy Jackson woke up, drenched in sweat, Nico was trying to wake him by poking him in the chest and trying to wake him.

"What?" Percy demanded crossly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Nico whined.

Percy quickly grabbed the boy and carried him down the hall to the bathroom and set him on the floor. Nico coughed and gagged, Percy looked away, he had always suffered from a weak stomach.

Finally, Nico was done, he crawled into the corner and stared at Percy.

"Better?" Percy ask, bending down to look Nico in the eyes.

Nico nodded and Percy picked him up and carried him back to his room. He lay on the bed looking at Nico's pale sleeping face.

Nico was getting worse.

**Ok lets take a vote, should...**

**(A.) We get to meet my OCs**

**(B.) Annabeth and the OCs come to New York to meet Percy**

**(C.) Nico should get taken to a demigod doctor**

**Tell me via review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Oh my god, I really, really want to apologize, the last time I updated this fic I added 1 to many OCs, and I am going to rewrite this chapter.**

**And about the vote thingy, Demi-doctor won, but I want Annabeth and the OCs to come to NY, I also want to please Crystal di Angelo, her reviews are always so commentary. So I mixed everything together!**

**Do you forgive me?**

**_Part I_**

Percy got up and walked back to the bathroom to IM Annabeth again. Even half-asleep, he had Iris-Messaged much in under a minute. Annabeth's sleeping form appeared in front of him.

"Annie, wake up, sweetie." He cooed.

"Go away Luke, go annoy Thalia." Annabeth moaned, turning over.

"Haha, it's me. Percy." He said.

"What do you want? It's 2 o'clock in the morning, Percy." Annabeth said, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know how long Nico can last, what should I do?"

Percy wrung his hands.

"You should shut up and wait till morning, that's what you should do."

Annabeth ordered.

"No wait, how bad off is he?" Someone with a southern accent asked from the bunk above Annabeth.

Annabeth looked up and sighed. "He was talking to me, not you, Joey."

"Ok, one, it's Joe, and two, I might be able to help." The voice apparently belonging to Joe said.

"Ok, shoot." Percy commanded.

"When I was five, I got a fever and it kept getting worse. My dad was afraid that he would lose me, so he took me to an Appoligist, a doctor for only demi-gods." Joe continued.

"There is only one Appoligist on the eastern seaboard, Dr. Harken, in Smithfield Virginia. I used to live there because I was so sickly." Joe said.

There was silence.

"How soon can you guys get here?" Percy ask.

**_Part II_**

When Percy woke up, Nico was again poking him .

"What is it this time?" Percy grumbled. Nico buried his head in Percy's chest and whimpered. Percy's eyes widened in shock at Nico's uncharacteristic act of affection.

"I had a dream you were gone," Percy stroked Nico's hair. "Everyone was gone, I was so alone."

"I'll never leave you, I promise."

Nico fell asleep to the sound of Percy's heartbeat.

**_Meanwhile….._**

Roman swung his sword at his opponent. Then fell to the ground.

"Is that all you've got? Come on, get up, and get moving!" A faraway voice sneered.

"I…can…..can't" Roman panted, his vision was going in and out of focus. And then, nothing.

Billy quickly ran over to his best friend.

"Wake up. Come on, you have to wake up! Roman, if this is a prank, I swear!" Billy franticly shook the boy's limp body.

**Whelp, that is the end of this chapter, Roman died. Yep.**

**Lol, JK. I do not know about you, but I am pretty stoked to read the next chapie. In addition, what do you think about part 2? Perico or cousinly love? All you have to do is click the review button, go on, you know you want to… }:) TAVROS FACE, LIKE LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Nico POV_**

_I am climbing a hill, the sound of death rings in my ears. It seems to ring a sad melody, like something you would hear in a black and white movie. When I reach the top of the hill, I am looking down an extremely steep incline that leads to a small stream and a tiny beach. By the stream lays a dead or dying woman in a white cotton dress, nearby a small boy lays unconscious in the sand. I can instinctively tell the woman is his mother._

_"No…. they can… no!" I drop to my knees in despair. It seems like a scene from a movie. The coloring in my dream is off, not black and white but just strange. The boy stirs in his sleep; the only sound is rushing water. I turn around to face the hill and see a creepy run down Victorian mansion at the bottom of the hill. When I turn back around, the boy and the woman are gone._

I open my eyes and try to sit up in bed, but something is restraining me from doing so. I realize Percy still has his arm around my torso. My heart feels like a wild pack of hellhounds. I pant and put my hand to my aching forehead.

My breath leaves me and I fall into darkness again.

_She is in my dreams again, the dead woman I mean._

_She sits on an old fashion porch swing all around us is endless woods._

_"Sit." She commands, so I do. We sit there swinging for a couple minutes._

_"The end is near for you." She turns her head to face me._

_"What do you mean? Who are you?" I ask, my body shakes and I feel emptiness in the bottom of my stomach._

_"Don't worry about me, I'm gone. You, not yet; but too soon." She narrows her eyes._

_"What do you mean!?" I ask, my body becomes ridged with anger and confusion._

_"Won't be here too long."_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I scream._

_Won't be here to long, ohh noo._

**_Camp Half-Blood, Billy POV_**

I pace across the hard wood floor of the sick room. The camp is in a state of chaos, demi-gods rushing around whispering about Hades breaking the rule, centaurs trying to calm everyone down even Joey has downed two jars of green olives. I can hear his spoon clanging on the bottom of the jar even from across the room.

"Joey…..."

"Yes?"

I rub my temples and hope to block everything out.

"Would you get another comfort food, something that involves less noise?" I ask angrily.

"My mother INVENTED the olive, plus they're nutritious."

I give him a look.

"What?"

"Roman is dying,"

"Don't say that!" He exclaims, even though Roman is too busy dying to care.

"Hades is dying, the gods are angry, and you are just sitting there eating olives!" I scream. I watch as my remaining best friend gets up and walks out of the room.

I went too far.

**Whoo, that was a stressful chapter to write. I sure hope Nico doesn't DIE, that would be tragic!**

Chapter 5

**_Nico POV_**

_I am climbing a hill, the sound of death rings in my ears. It seems to ring a sad melody, like something you would hear in a black and white movie. When I reach the top of the hill, I am looking down an extremely steep incline that leads to a small stream and a tiny beach. By the stream lays a dead or dying woman in a white cotton dress, nearby a small boy lays unconscious in the sand. I can instinctively tell the woman is his mother._

_"No…. they can… no!" I drop to my knees in despair. It seems like a scene from a movie. The coloring in my dream is off, not black and white but just strange. The boy stirs in his sleep; the only sound is rushing water. I turn around to face the hill and see a creepy run down Victorian mansion at the bottom of the hill. When I turn back around, the boy and the woman are gone._

I open my eyes and try to sit up in bed, but something is restraining me from doing so. I realize Percy still has his arm around my torso. My heart feels like a wild pack of hellhounds. I pant and put my hand to my aching forehead.

My breath leaves me and I fall into darkness again.

_She is in my dreams again, the dead woman I mean._

_She sits on an old fashion porch swing all around us is endless woods._

_"Sit." She commands, so I do. We sit there swinging for a couple minutes._

_"The end is near for you." She turns her head to face me._

_"What do you mean? Who are you?" I ask, my body shakes and I feel emptiness in the bottom of my stomach._

_"Don't worry about me, I'm gone. You, not yet; but too soon." She narrows her eyes._

_"What do you mean!?" I ask, my body becomes ridged with anger and confusion._

_"Won't be here too long."_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I scream._

_Won't be here to long, ohh noo._

**_Camp Half-Blood, Billy POV_**

I pace across the hard wood floor of the sick room. The camp is in a state of chaos, demi-gods rushing around whispering about Hades breaking the rule, centaurs trying to calm everyone down even Joey has downed two jars of green olives. I can hear his spoon clanging on the bottom of the jar even from across the room.

"Joey…..."

"Yes?"

I rub my temples and hope to block everything out.

"Would you get another comfort food, something that involves less noise?" I ask angrily.

"My mother INVENTED the olive, plus they're nutritious."

I give him a look.

"What?"

"Roman is dying,"

"Don't say that!" He exclaims, even though Roman is too busy dying to care.

"Hades is dying, the gods are angry, and you are just sitting there eating olives!" I scream. I watch as my remaining best friend gets up and walks out of the room.

I went too far.

**Whoo, that was a stressful chapter to write. I sure hope Nico doesn't DIE, that would be tragic!**

**So who is this dead woman any way, you tell me!**

**A) Roman's mom.**

**B) An old oracle.**

**C) Nico's aunt.**

**So tell me what you think! **

**So who is this dead woman any way, you tell me!**

**A) Roman's mom.**

**B) An old oracle.**

**C) Nico's aunt.**

**So tell me what you think! **


End file.
